


Magic in your Bones!

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, BAMF Stiles, Beta Erica Reyes, Beta Isaac Lahey, Beta Jackson Whittemore, Beta Scott, Beta Vernon Boyd, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Everyone Is Alive, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Allison Argent, Magical Danny Mahealani, Magical Lydia Martin, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Not Canon Compliant, Rebuilt Hale House, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Wizarding Politics, Wizarding World, for some parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: It was at aged three that Claudia knew her little Mieczyslaw was like her, aged three and throwing a tantrum one second the she had told him off for stealing all the snacks out the snack cupboard without asking permission and before his dinner, then the next she was putting him in time out only to throw her body over her infant Child to protect him when one of his screams of petulance shattered every single window in the house.Explaining she was a witch to her muggle husband who was cut from all the glass with a screaming infant on her hip was no fun but healing his wounds with a quick Episkey, and when the glass flies back into place when she casts Reparo has her husband reaching for the bottle and telling her to explain everything.Fast forward a few years and Stiles best friend discovers the world of magic only it's not witchcraft Scott finds out it's lycanthropy.





	1. Your a wizard Stiles!

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Harry Potter and wanted to do a fic where Stiles is a wizard during all the stuff that happens with Scott buy he obviously can't use his powers outside of school until he's 17.

It was at aged three that Claudia knew her little Mieczyslaw was like her, aged three and throwing a tantrum one second the she had told him off for stealing all the snacks out the snack cupboard without asking permission and before his dinner, then the next she was putting him in time out only to throw her body over her infant Child to protect him when one of his screams of petulance shattered every single window in the house.

Luckily Claudia had taken Mieczyslaw to the hallway to set him on the stairs and there was only the window of the door, so she wasn’t harmed however Noah was in the kitchen dishing up the pasta and wasn’t so lucky.

Explaining she was a witch to her muggle husband who was cut from all the glass with a screaming infant on her hip was no fun but healing his wounds with a quick Episkey, and when the glass flies back into place when she casts Reparo has her husband reaching for the bottle and telling her to explain everything.

Noah was hesitant to accept it at first the fact that a whole new world existed without him knowing but he eventually grew to accept it was a part of his life now, grew to accept the fact that his son was a wizard, and should be a powerful one if the magical outbursts he had from the ages of three to seven had anything to do with it.

Of course, Claudia got sick there are some ailments and disorders that even magic can’t fix and it was frontal temporal dementia that killed her eventually, she died, and Stiles world fell apart.

When she first learned of her diagnosis, she had told Noah to expect major magical outbursts after her death, but they never come.

Instead Mieczyslaw who had by now insisted on being called Stiles threw himself into all the books Claudia had left behind, he spent summers and many afternoons that he wasn’t playing with Scott cuddled up in one of Claudia’s old school robes reading all the magic books and his mother’s diaries they had in the house.

When Stiles turned eleven his letter for IIvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came and to his surprise he also received an invitation to the Durmstrang Institute in Scandinavia, as well Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, apparently Claudia’s family Gajos are a long successful line of witches and wizards and they have roots in all three countries (Or they did have roots, Stiles is the last in the line) but that means Stiles was eligible to attend all three schools.

After a lot of research on the schools and consulting Claudia’s diaries about her school live in IIvermorny it was eventually Hogwarts that won, the fact that he was allowed to bring his wand home where as at IIvermorny you had to keep them locked away in the school over summer until you turn 17 was not something he wanted to do, and the fact that Claudia had the worst time in IIvermorny helped him with his decision as well.

Noah had stressed about paying for sending Stiles to the UK without him as well as all the school supplies, but little did he know Claudia’s family were wizard world rich, enough so that Stiles never had to worry about not being able to buy the latest robe thingy’s or magic sticks and gizmos.

Hogwarts was amazing, when the time came for Stiles to leave for the UK they showed him the way to something called a portkey that would take him directly to a wizard shopping street.

It killed him not having Claudia there with him to see their son off on his first day of magic school.


	2. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously i've changed a few things from the harry potter universe to fit my needs, like the werewolf myth and stuff

Stiles sighs to himself once again huffing out a breath as more and more muggles look at him in confusion the broken arm and the cuts all over his face would do that to anyone, flying on a broom just isn’t for him at all, no wonder he was sorted into Ravenclaw when he was eleven his brain was meant for logic and not aerodynamic adventures in the sky, he likes his adventures on ground.

He closes his eyes and leans back into the airplanes seat, hating the fact that his professors had strictly forbidden him from using a portkey because of his injuries meaning his summer holidays had to be put on hold as he flew from the UK to the US, he mentally kicks himself for not going to IIvermorny like his mother, of course he’s saw sights he would have never got to, he’s made friends that span the globe or at least in the UK anyway, but the travel was hell.

It’s what he gets for trying to fly to Honeydukes with Lee Cooper, right after the final OWL of fifth year, the whomping willow didn’t like him getting too close to it and since he’s a shit flyer he couldn’t dodge the blow, he could have used a spell, but his wand was unreachable before he was hit to the ground.

He actually smiles at the thought of his OWL’s being over he’s had basically no life at all during the fifth year, he’d fell asleep in the library that many times the horrible librarian had even started leaving him coffee on the table when she nudged him awake.

But at least he’s got the summer off, to hang out with Scotty, his father had let slip him and Scott had been planning a sixteenth birthday party for his sixteenth birthday that’s only five days away 6th June could not come fast enough.

He tries to get more comfortable, but his wand presses uncomfortably into his side as the women behind him snores loudly in her sleep the man beside her answering with a snore of his own.

Just a few more days and he will finally be able to use magic outside of school, he’s thankful the wizarding world lowered the age of the trace to sixteen instead of seventeen after the great battle of Hogwarts.

He can remember the first time he got his wand from that crazy man Olivander, he was eccentric but funny, he can remember the exact words he’s spoke when Stiles wand had chosen him when he had released a jet of golden sparks out the tip of the wood.

“Ah Mr Stilinski, a fine wand indeed Maple wood, Dragon heartstring core 12 and a half inches length with unyielding flexibility” Stiles had no idea what that all means, and he’d told the white haired older wizard who just laughed at him but explained never the less.

“I have often found from the many, many years of selling wants, that those chosen by maple wands are by nature travellers and explorers; they are not stay-at-home wands, and prefer ambition in their witch or wizard, otherwise their magic grows heavy and lacklustre. Fresh challenges and regular changes of scene cause this wand to literally shine, burnishing itself as it grows, with its partner, in ability and status. This is a beautiful and desirable wood, and wand quality maple has been among the costliest for centuries. Possession of a maple wand has long been a mark of status, because of its reputation as the wand of high achievers. As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental”

Stiles had listened with curiosity and the older man had even inspired him to want to become a wand maker for the first few months he has started Hogwarts, he’s changed his mind hundreds of times and he still doesn’t know what he wants to do.

The pilots voice calls out announcing there decent into New York, the muggles milling about the plane all return to their seats and strap in, Stiles just closes his eyes as they begin to descend hating that he’s got to get yet another plane from New York to LAX.

////////

“Dad?” Stiles shouts as he lets himself in through the front door he jumps when Jinx flies out of the living room to greet him, “Hey boy” Stiles smiles stroking his owl when the brown snow owl lands on his shoulder in greeting “Glad you and my trunk made it back safely” he’s thankful his professor had sorted that for him people already stared at his battered body he didn’t need one more for them to stare at and an owl and a trunk is certainly a strange sight indeed.

“Where’s my dad boy?” Stiles asks his owl after he looks around the house and can’t find him, his dad always takes the day off when he gets back from school and granted it might be later than he was due in thanks to the storm that came out of nowhere, but his dad usually waits for him.

He checks the answering machine and finds an old message from a few hours ago, one of his dad’s deputies was asking the sheriff to come into work to assist in finding a dead body in the woods.

To find the other half of a dead body…

The grin spreads across his face on its own accord as he races out the door he debates walking in the rain or riding to Scott’s on his bike but with only one hand the likely hood of him hurting himself would be high, so he sticks to a brisk power walk the three streets to Scott’s.

Melissa’s car isn’t in the drive as Stiles rushes up the front porch and lets himself into the unlocked house as usual and lets himself into the unlocked house, Scott’s lounging on the couch watching a rerun of Keeping up with the Kardashians.

Stiles can’t help but creep up behind him and scare his best friend, Scott falls off the couch popcorn flying everywhere as his hands clutch his chest.

Stiles almost wets himself laughing it’s not until Scott’s gasping for breath does he realise the asthma attack is happening.

“Shit” Stiles hisses and rushes up the stairs almost falls on his broken arm when he doesn’t dodge the broken step that’s been getting ‘fixed’ for five years now, ever since the incident with the bowling ball.

He makes a mental reminder to come and secretly use Reparo on the step when he’s allowed to use magic on his sixteenth birthday, before he runs into Scott’s room and finds the inhaler in the same place Scott always keeps it.

He flies down the stairs at an impressive speed once again nearly tripping on that step, but he rushes into the living room and he practically shoves the inhaler into Scott’s mouth finally relaxing when his best friend could finally breath again.

“How’d you break your arm?” Scott asks his breath raspy as he looks at the cuts all over Stiles face, he regrets not letting the healer heal the gashes on his face, he’d thought if his arm had to heal normally (but at a faster rate thanks to the potion he’d brought home) his cuts could too.

“I fell out of a tree a while ago” Stiles sort of lies it was only a few days ago but thanks to the potion the arm will be fully healed in seven days, so he’s got to cover his tracks when he takes the cast off.

“Why were you in a tree?” Scott asks frowning.

“Never mind that! I just got home, and my dad wasn’t there I overheard a message on the answering machine they found a dead body in the woods” Stiles tells him practically bouncing on the spot.

“Okay?” Scott asks confused his frown putting wrinkles in his forehead.

“We’re going” Stiles smirks wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

“No, I’m going to bed, I signed up for a summer lacrosse school program with Isaac, so I’m having an early night” Scott tells him and Stiles stares at him as if he’s just told him he’s murdered someone.

“Who the hell is Isaac?” Stiles asks his tone incredulous.

“Isaac is my friend from school” Scott shrugs seeing, Stiles go to kick up a fuss he carries on talking “Besides why would we go into the woods when they’ve already found the body?” He asks confused.

“That’s the thing they only found a half of dead body” Stiles grin is from ear to ear and he sees the moment he gets Scott to cave in and give up on his plans of an early night.

“I’ll get dressed you grab the flashlight” Scott sighs punching Stiles in the uninjured arm when he makes a sound of victory.

 

////////////

It was probably a bad idea to split up and meet back at the preserve edge firstly because in movies it’s always a bad idea to split up and secondly Stiles doesn’t know the preserve as well as he thought he did.

They’d seen the police search party and the dogs had barked, Scott had run one way and Stiles had run another they’d both agreed if they split up they’d meet back in the beginning of the preserve but that’s easier said than done.

“Well done Stiles, who spends 16 hours on a plane with muggles then decides to go body hunting” He berates himself he jumps when a twig snaps behind him and he sees the figure of someone “Scott thank god” He says letting out a sigh of relief he takes a step forward, but the inhuman growl makes his blood freeze and his body stiffens.

The human figure steps into a sliver of light from the full moon and it’s not human at all its 1000% beast and then everything clicks in his head the full moon, the appearance, the beastly growl.

Werewolf!

This one looks feral, werewolves have been given more rights over the past twenty or so years, new species have been born the bite only makes wizards and witches lose their mind if a werewolf bites a human they become a different class of werewolf, this one is nothing like anything he’s seen in the books.

The werewolf leaps at him and Stiles acts on instinct his wand is in his hand in seconds and he shouts “Aqua Eructo” a massive jet of water similar in power to that of a fire fighters hose shoots out at the werewolf knocking from the air where he’d jumped at Stiles ready to slash him.

The werewolf shakes its fur water flying everywhere and Stiles shakes his head “Stupefy” He screams a jet of red light erupts from his wand the werewolf seems stunned for a second before physically shaking it off and stalking towards a shocked Stiles.

Stiles is famous in Hogwarts for three things, he’s the current smartest Ravenclaw, the second he’s the first American to ever be in Hogwarts’s and the third he’s the Ravenclaw house’s most powerful duller, never beaten in a competition ever since he joined the duelling club in his first year, that includes seventh years he’d dulled as well.

But this werewolf is something else it’s shrugging Stiles spells off like they’re nothing.

“Shrug this off bastard! Bombarda Maxima” The sound of an explosion fills the quite preserve, the blast powerful enough to expload buildings sends the werewolf flying through the air, Stiles doesn’t wait to see if it comes back he turns tail and runs as fast as he can.


	3. Owl

Stiles didn’t stop running until he was back at his house, it was nearer than Scott’s own he ran in and noticed his dad’s cruiser was still out, so he grabbed the landline and dialled Scott’s house, he was about to hang up when the teen finally answered.

“Hello?” Scott asks his voice sounds distant.

“Thank god, Scott I got lost in the preserve are you okay?” 

“Yeah sort of I found my way out like an hour ago, was chased out by a dog or something almost got ran over on the road by some SUV I just followed the road home, dude I left you like three messages why didn’t you answer your phone?” Scott frowns and Stiles mentally berates himself his phone has been up in his room like it always is through the school year he only gets it out in the summer or if he comes back for Christmas, he forgot to get it out in his haste to go over to Scott’s.

“I left it in Beacon Hills when I left for School, couldn’t exactly pop back home and get it, forgot all about it” Stiles tells his friend he goes to say more but Scott cuts him off.

“Dude my mother is due home in like five minutes and if she catches me up at 2am when I’ve got lacrosse school tomorrow she will kill me especially after the money she paid for me to attend it”

“Yeah, yeah, sure I get you” Stiles nods even though Scott can’t see him, his thoughts occupied by the werewolf and the massive breach of magic he’s just used, he makes his way to his trunk stroking the Hogwarts crest as Scott says his goodbyes “I’ll come watch you play tomorrow morning” Stiles tells him and hangs up.

Stiles roots through the trunk until he pulls out the scrap of parchment paper he was looking for and he types the number into the wireless house phone he was still holding, the UK was 8 hours ahead of California, so it should be 10am in the UK.

“Hello” A confused voice asks.

“Professor I’m so sorry to call you so late, or well early I suppose in the UK, I didn’t know what else to do and I’m sort of panicking” Stiles rambles and he’s cut off by his head of house.

“Mr Stilinski, slow down” His head of house sighs his voice sounds annoyed but it holds a hint of fondness in it, after all the professor might be the head of his house but he’s also the defence against the dark arts teacher and the dulling master for the duelling club both of which Stiles is his top student in, Stiles is just glad his professor stays at his muggle residence during the summer holiday and he liked Stiles enough to give him a few muggle ways of contacting him when he’s got questions about homework or the new spell he was researching. “Stiles we’ve only just begun the summer term, I’m sure you’ve had a long flight not being able to use the portkey but I’m sure you can take a few days off from the research you can call me with any questions you have then or email me” the professor assumes, and Stiles cuts him off.

“No professor I’m in trouble, I used magic” Stiles tells the man.

“How could you be so stupid? You’re the brightest student I’ve taught in decades…” 

“I was attacked by a werewolf professor it was the only way” Stiles interrupts and the tone of his head of house changes dramatically.

“Are you okay? Did it bite you?” 

Stiles is thankful that he not only believes him but he’s not insulting his intelligence by asking if he was positive it was a werewolf “No it leaped at me and I used the water producing charm to create a destructive jet of water, it pushed it away but the werewolf shook it off like I’d wet it with a puddle, he shook of the stunning spell I used as well, I used the exploding charm Bombarda maxima to and sent it flying into the woods and ran away I got home ten minutes ago and then called you” Stiles tells him.

“Tell me everything from the beginning and I’ll contact the ministry as well as the Magical Congress of the United States about the use of underaged wizardry and the werewolf problem” his professor tells him.

So, Stiles tells him everything that happened from the moment he’d heard that stupid voicemail.

 

//////////////

Stiles wakes up to tapping on the glass, the clock on the side table by the couch reads 9:45 and he jumps up he’s covered by a blanket on the couch he doesn’t remember falling asleep.

He jumps clutching his heart when the tapping on the glass that woke him up continues, it’s light outside so he can see the owl tapping on the living room window a letter in its beak.

He opens the living room window and the owl flies inside dropping the letter before flying out again, Stiles looks out the window and sees his dad’s police cruiser in the drive and he makes a sigh of relief.

At least his dad got in okay, that’s what he’d tried to stay awake for.

He picks the letter up that’s addressed to him and see’s it has a MACUSA seal in the corner his gulp is audible as he tears into the letter.

Had his professor contacted the Magical Congress? Or was this a letter to tell him that his wand was going to be taken?

Dear Mr Stilinski,

We are writing to you as we have received word that you used three spells today at 1:11am, in normal circumstances a punishment would be issued of some kind, such as expulsion, the revoking of your wand or a formal warning, however we received word from your Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, head of house that these spells were not the foolish uses of an underage wizard, but they were used in circumstances of a grave nature.

After a lengthy conversation with your head of house this morning at 5:09am today it was decided that as you are four days away from your sixteenth birthday that we are to remove the trace on your wand, due to their being an active threat in your place of residence, this was agreed by both the Magical Congress of the United States of America and the Ministry of Magic in the United Kingdom.

The trace being removed means you are able to use magic freely and at your own discretion without the worry of being punished however the rules regarding the use of magic in the presence of a No-Maj that doesn’t know about magic is still a punishable offense so use magic with discretion.

We would like to thank you for informing the Magical Congress of the United States of America about this threat, because of your information all the witches and wizards in the area have been notified of the threat and we were able to contact someone to oversee the problem.

If you have any problems please address your owls to me Woolworth Building, New York, NY

Yours Faithfully

Minerva Gelderbloom

 

Stiles let out a sigh of relief at the fact that he wasn’t getting expelled his wand wasn’t going to be snapped was a massive load off his shoulders.

He makes his way up the stairs because he really needs to pee he notices his trunks still at the bottom of the stairs as well as his owls cage which is empty, Jinx is probably asleep in the top of his father’s headboard the owl seems to have a soft spot for his dad.

He opens up the trunk and grabs the small vile the potions master and the nurse had cooked up for him to help heal his arm one down six more to go he sighs downing it in one as he makes a face at the horrendous taste.

“Wingardium Leviosa” Stiles chants with a swish and flick motion to levitate the stupidly heavy trunks up the stairs, they follow him to his room where he places them in the corner before his bladder becomes almost painful and he runs to the toilet to have a wee.

He runs into his dad on the way out of the bathroom “Your wands out” His dad says pointing down and Stiles looks down at the crotch of his jeans he accidently fell asleep in and his dad rolls his eyes “Your actual wand is out, why is it out? You usually have it locked in the safe”

“That was before this” Stiles sighs grabbing the letter out of his back pocket and passing it to his dad. “I’ll put the coffee and the bacon on you’re going to need it” Stiles sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making someone else a wizard but they go to the American wizarding school any ideas what character I should use?


	4. Coffee

His dad surprisingly took the existence of werewolves in his stride, his dad and his mother had a strict no talking about anything otherworldly, no witchcraft talk because that was what his mother had wanted, and his dad didn’t think he could deal with knowing everything that was out in the world hidden from the No-Maj’s or muggles whatever you want to call them.

He down’s his bone growth potion and makes his way out of the house he’s late to watch Scott at his lacrosse training camp thing but he’s only gonna be on the bench anyway the poor dude can’t even run a block before he’s wheezing, and he needs his inhaler.

He stops off at Starbucks because although he makes nice instant coffee the expensive coffee is so much better,

“Skinny latte” A voice asks just ask Stiles is about to order, she pushed her way in front of him he goes to complain but he sees who it is and Stiles eyes practically buldge of his head.

“You don’t mind, do you?” She asks and just like he used to do when he was in first grade he can’t seem to get his words out, Lydia Martin is as beautiful as ever.

“Thanks” She talks over him before he can tell her anything, still acting like the queen bee then.

“You can’t push in line sorry” the blond barista behind the counter tells her and looking to Stiles for his order, her name badge reads ‘Erica’ and Stiles eyes widen remembering who it is Erica Reyes.

“Mocha and a skinny latte please?” Stiles asks her she smiles a beaming smile at him and tucks her hair behind her ear, Lydia looks from Erica with a furious look to Stiles surprised he’d bought her the coffee.

“They will be ready in a second Stiles” Erica tells him with another brilliant smile before going to get the coffees ready.

“Thanks” Lydia smiles offering a five-dollar bill Stiles waves her off and then it’s like she suddenly remembers who he was “Aren’t you that guy who used to ask me to marry him in 1st grade?” She questions with a massive smirk on 

“Yeah” Stiles laughs his hand sweeping through his hair and his cheeks turning a shade of red “I’ve turned gay since then” Stiles tells her looking anywhere but at her he sees Erica who was staring at him drop the hot milk she was holding just when he said he was gay, he must be imagining things because he’s sure she looks bummed out for a second before she puts a blank expression on her face.

Lydia’s interrupted from saying anything by a guy who was just a bit smaller than him, he’s blonde incredibly fit and unfortunately, he ruins it when he opens that mouth of his.

“Lydia what the hell is taking so long? I only get forty minutes for lunch I have to be back in the school in twenty” Stiles can’t help but sigh as he looks him up and down, Jackson was a dick when he was younger and he’s a dick now.

Erica calls him over and he grabs Lydia’s first because he’s still one handed thanks to the cast still on his arm, he passes it over to her with a smile grabbing his own once she’s grabbed it he nods to her and goes to leave but Jackson steps in his way with a massive smirk on his face.

“Stilinski” He says his name like it’s dirty.

“Hey Jackass” Stiles smirks he goes to walk away again and Jackson once again steps on his way.

“Jackson, let’s go your boyfriend is probably waiting for you” Lydia sighs examining her nails.

“I haven’t seen you since we were twelve, you still look as stupid as ever” He laughs like it’s the funniest thing anybody has ever said “What happened to your arm? Someone hit you in that cheap ass army boarding school of yours?” Jackson asks.

“I go to an exclusive private school in the UK, Jackson not that I’d expect you to know anything about my life or expect you to know anything about a private school you still go to Beacon Hills High right?” Stiles questions not really lying about the private school he walks around Jackson he lets out a growl to himself when Jackson calls him and his father loser’s.

He waves his hand saying an incantation in a whisper using the only wandless magic he can do yet and turns back to Jackson “You’re getting fat Jackson” he laughs enjoying when Jackson takes a step towards him only to trip up over his shoes which both shoelaces where tied thanks to Stiles spell and he proceeds to faceplant on the floor.

He makes his way out the coffee shop and walks towards the school he’s stopped with a hand on his shoulder he rolls his eyes and goes to berate Jackson for following him but he’s stunned when he sees it’s Lydia.

“Hey?” He asks confused.

“You’re 16 right?” She asks frowning.

“In a few days yeah” Stiles nods.

“Then what the hell are you doing casting a spell like that you’re going to get a fine or a warning from the MACUSA” she hisses.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Stiles laughs trying to walk away.

“Really?” She asks pulling up her shirt a little just enough to show off a sleek looking white wood wand before pulling it down again.

“You’re a witch?” Stiles questions.

“Obviously, I’ve known you since 1st grade but I’ve never seen you in IIvermorny what house are you in? I’m in Horner Serpent I’ve never seen you before are you in Pukwudgie? It would make sense that house favors healers and we never have classes with them what with your mother being a doctor before she died it would make sense for you to be in that house” Lydia rambles and she reminds him of a lot of his fellow Ravenclaws.

“I’m in Ravenclaw” Stiles lets her know.

“Ravenclaw?” She asks confused then realization must dawn on her “Wait Ravenclaw as in the Ravenclaw in Hogwarts?” She still sounds so confused.

“Yeah that’s the one”

“How the hell is that possible? No American witch or wizard has ever attended Hogwarts” 

“I’m special” he shrugs with a grin “Look I really need to go I’m meeting Scott at the school” he tells her she nods looking him up and down curiously she must decide something because she takes his arm in hers and pulls him in the direction of the school chattering on and on about her favourite subjects in IIvermorny.


	5. Witches and Wizards everywhere

“My favourite subjects are potions and arithmancy although I’m getting top marks in all my classes naturally, the only thing I didn’t like about IIvermorny was that you had to keep your wands at school until we are sixteen which I turned just before we left for summer break, the only real thing I hate about the school are the robes who the hell puts cranberry and blue together? I get my house’s founder Isolt Sayre wanted to be in Ravenclaw but honestly who the hell puts their love of cranberry pie on the uniforms forever?” Lydia rambles as they get onto the lacrosse field she’s been talking non-stop for the last fifteen minutes about her school and what she liked and disliked about it.

He just nods along struggling to drink his coffee his cast arm is getting really itchy from the heat.

“I’m surprised there are other magical beings in Beacon Hills” Stiles says cutting her off.

“You’re kidding right?” Lydia asks frowning.

“What?” 

“You’re serious?” Was her response.

“I’ve not a clue what you’re talking about” Stiles frowns.

“Beacon Hills is one of the best places for supernatural creatures we have a whole manner of things” She sighs “I’ve ran into a dozen fairies and I know at least three magical families that live in Beacon Hills”

“Who?” he frowns.

“You know Jackson’s family?” She tells him.

“The Whittemore’s? God that’s unfair they’re rich in the human world and they’ve got magic too?” 

“No not his adoptive parents, his birth parents were witches and wizards” She tells him.

“Wouldn’t that make Jackson magical as well? He goes to Beacon Hills High, doesn’t he?” 

“Yeah he’s a erm” She pauses unsure if she should say “He’s a squib, he’s living in the human world that’s why he was so angry all the time he thinks he’s a failure” 

Stiles has no idea why she’s telling him all this, but it actually makes sense why Jackson has had such a complex since first grade.

“You know Jackson’s boyfriend? Danny Māhealani? Well he’s a wizard too, his parents are No-Maj’s he’s got a great, great, great, great, great Grandmother who was a witch that was turned into a werewolf like a year after she gave birth to her daughter the daughter was a no-Maj and his great times five grandmother was killed when she went feral after turning” She tells him.

“Wow, nice history lesson” He tells her although his mind is firmly on the werewolf part of the thing could it be possible that Danny was the werewolf that tried to attack him last night? He shakes his head it obviously can’t be a werewolf the type of werewolf a wizard turns into was different to that of a human and the one that attacked him last night was definitely a human.

“Hey Lydia” Stiles says stopping walking pulling her back a little bit she almost stumbles in her high heels, although who the hell wears high heels when they’re walking across the grass anyway?

“Yeah?” She asks with a frown looking down at her feet frowning at the mud she’d got on her expensive heels.

“Stay out of the woods okay? I was attacked by a werewolf yesterday” He admits.

“A werewolf? What species?” She asks launching into a barrage of questions demanding how the hell he got away from a werewolf, learning he’s the best dueller in his house and maybe in Hogwarts apart from another few was a shock to her which was an insult but she pulls him to the bleachers anyway the site shocks him.

What the hell?

He got up on the bleachers in time Scott jump over Jackson front flipping over him and sending a ball into the back of the net.

“That’s my boy Scotty, fifth goal of the day, everybody this is how you play Lacrosse” the coach shouts and Stiles ignores the pang of jealousy he feels when a cute kid with curly hair picks Scott up and spins him around both of them laughing like they’ve been BFF’s forever.

“Crap” Stiles is freaking the fuck out Scott was a wheezing mess yesterday he had an asthma attack walking three steps into the forest there is no way he got that good in three days unless…

‘Chased out by a dog or something’ echo’s in his head from the phone call he had with Scott, what if it wasn’t a dog? What if the werewolf got him.

He looks around see’s Lydia talking to a Greek god that’s toned and dark skinned and he looks away before he goes over and proposes, he takes out his wand and casts the only thing he can think of.

“Homenum Revelio” He casts, and flash of light engulfs the field it can only be seen by magical creatures everyone on the field is swaddled in an aura of white everyone accept, Scott, Lydia and her Greek Adonis friend he must be Danny and boy oh boy has Danny changed since middle school.

“Shit” he whispers Scott looks around as if he’s just seen something and he stares up at Stiles with a frown looking from everyone on the field who’s got an aura of white to the wand in his hand, he looks up to Stiles face, but he drops to the floor clutching his ears when the coach blows his whistle and tells them all to go shower its home time because he’s got a date.

“Stiles why did you just cast the human revealing spell?” Lydia questions looking out across the field, Danny is too so obviously they can see the aura of light on the players all going into the showers.

They’re lit up in a red aura just like he is, and Stiles lets out a sigh Scott’s aura was black.

“I think Scott was bitten by a werewolf” 

“I was thinking something happened to him he’s been backflipping and sprinting all morning, I remember he got taken to hospital when we were 7 when he ran from one end of the playground to the other” Danny adds.

“How the hell am I supposed to tell him he’s a werewolf?” Stiles questions.

“My advice tell him what you are first show him some magic he will be more likely to believe the world of the supernatural then” Lydia tells him.

“Crap” Stiles repeats sitting down on the bleachers his head hitting his hands “Ow” he moans when the cast hits his head.

He deserves the pain for forcing Scott to go to the woods, he’s the reason why he was bitten, he’s going to kill that werewolf.


	6. You're a wizard

“Scott?” Stiles waves his best friend over, Scott is with that blonde curly headed boy again both of them were laughing their asses off as they exit the showers.

“Hey” Scott frowns looking from Stiles to behind him where Lydia and Danny are flanking him insisting they be there for his protection.

It was sweet he’s not really known them for longer than an hour, (Well he’s known them since he was like 5 but he’s never really been friendly) but wizards and witches do tend to stick together.

“Lydia? Danny?” Jackson frowns coming behind Scott shoving him out the way as he frowns at his boyfriend and Lydia looking to Stiles glaring at him again.

“Stiles I’ve got to go” Scott beams at him “I ran into this new girl, her family just moved to Beacon Hills, you know the way I had a shift to clean out the dog cages and the cat cages this morning? She was on a drive this morning because she couldn’t sleep, and she wanted to get to know the lay out of the town she ran over a dog and brought him in I’m taking her to Danny’s party in a few hours and I need to go home and change… it’s okay if I bring someone to your party right Danny?” Scott asks the rambling cutting off as he realises the dude might have something to say about Scott turning up with a date.

“Oh, erm yeah of course,” Danny nods he sounds awkward but it’s not every day you meet a werewolf it’s the first time Stiles has ever met a werewolf, well apart from his combat training professor at Hogwarts, he’s glad they added the extra-curricular activity it’s good to know how to fight hand to hand in case your wand is ever broken or misplaced or forgotten, when your Stiles any three could happen.

“Great I’ll text her and let her know… I’ll see you their Stiles, you too Isaac” Scott smirks running off waving at them he’s gone in a flash and Stiles lets out a sigh.

“Bye” Isaac gives him a small smile looking him up and down before hunching up in on himself and leaving the small group that’s gathered around Stiles.

“Think Isaac may have a crush on you” Lydia smirks nudging into him with a smile.

“Right now, I’ve got bigger fish to fry” Stiles huffs.

“You want a ride to my house? You can help set up?” Danny offers.

“You can’t be serious?” Jacksons complains “You, Lydia and I have it covered” 

“Actually, Lydia and Stiles can have it done in minutes where as you and me it would take us a few hours” Danny smiles pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

“Guessing you’re not sixteen then” Stiles nods indicating the wandless teenager.

“Not until I go back to School this year I get to bring it home with me then” Danny shrugs.

“Sure, what the hell I’d just be going out of my mind with worry at home and probably try to brew a pepper-up potion” Stiles shrugs watching after Scott as his best friend basically sprints out of the school training grounds, thinking back to last night when he had an asthma attack just walking past the front door.

“You can’t be serious? Stilinski’s a wizard?” Jackson’s hiss makes him look behind him to where Jackson looks pissed off “Of all people him?” Stiles isn’t exactly sure who he’s talking to, but he’s saved from making a spectacular retort that would no doubt have him using the fighting skills his werewolf combat training professor has taught him by Lydia as she takes his arm in hers and starts to quiz him on Hogwarts.

/////////////

Danny’s parent’s house was massive it took Stiles and Lydia a good half an hour to levitate all the lights in place and move the kegs to the right spot that Danny wanted, Jackson was steadily getting on his nerves going on and on about how an idiot like Stiles doesn’t deserve to be a wizard and that Scott deserves to be put down now that he’s been ‘tainted’ by a werewolf until Stiles finally snaps.

He twirls round on the spot the red solo cups he was using his magic to place in piles around the house next to the various alcoholic beverages Danny bought, they all clatter to the floor with a plastic bouncing sound and Stiles wand is trained on Jackson in a second.

“Petrificus Totalus” he spits out enjoying seeing Jackson’s arms as they snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole-body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his back, stiff as a board. Jackson’s jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at Danny in embarrassment before looking up to see Stiles as he runs over and points his wand at the blonde.

“I am sick and tired of your comments you’d think from someone who was born into the magical world without any magic himself you’d show some freaking compassion for others but no you’re still an egocentric and arrogant person and I for one do not see what Danny see’s in an idiot like you” Stiles spits out enjoying seeing Jackson’s angry eyes but with the spell he can’t actually open his mouth.

“Finite Incantatem” Lydia mutters and Stiles looks over in time to see her put away her wand and roll her eyes at them “You’re an idiot but you’re right Jackson stop acting like a dick” She orders, and Stiles turns back to Jackson just in time to dodge the punch Jackson throws and counters the blond with a punch of his own.

Jackson’s head snaps back and the split lip evident on his face.

“Decent punch” Jackson laughs wiping the blood away he goes running at him to hit him again, but Danny grabs him, his impressive bulk keeping Jackson back and away from being beaten up again by Stiles, he wasn’t the sixth best fighter in his combat class for nothing.

Although sixth best out of the school doesn’t sound all that impressive his school is filled with big bulky men who he’s pretty sure are mixing strengthening solution and swelling solution in perfect proportion to make their muscles into something Stiles would never be able to dream of having and Medulla Prince is the worst of them she’s one of the strongest girls Stiles has ever seen he’s sure she’s a werewolf or maybe she’s got some troll blood in her not because she smells bad she’s actually kind of cute but she’s the most evil women Stiles has ever met, the only reason he can actually fight is because he’s got great stamina and he’s fast even if he can’t out strengthen the possibly potion enhanced people.

“Episkey” Stiles rolls his eyes pointing his wand at Jackson who flinches but all’s the spell does was heal his split lip as much as Stiles is hating Jackson’s snide comments and the other guy did throw the first punch he’s not as low as Jackson he fixes his mistakes.

He turns his back on Jackson and points his wand at the red solo cups that scattered all around the floor he mutters a simple spell and gets on with setting up the party for Danny.

Danny pulls Jackson away to a little zen garden thing in the corner and by the angry look on Danny’s face Jackson is on the receiving end of a stern telling off, this is confirmed when Jackson brushes past Stiles going into the house muttering a small and barely audible ‘Sorry’ as he passes.

“You just have to learn to ignore Jackson it’s hard on him after finding out his birth parents were magical, they left everything to him both muggle money and wizard money, he found books about magic and he found his mother and fathers letters of acceptance into IIvermorny and he got so excited coming from two magical parent’s he assumed he’d be magic too only he never showed any magic and as you know we have outbursts when we’re young, I remember I was three and my mother wouldn’t let me have any chocolate my scream was so loud everything glass in the house shattered, Jackson’s wanted to be like us his whole life it’s hard seeing us get stronger, so he puts up a front and tries to be the best he can in the human world” Lydia tells him and Stiles just nods he feels for Jackson he really does but that doesn’t excuse him from being a dick.

When they finish Stiles grabs a whisky and coke and goes to sit in the zen garden it’s peaceful in here, Lydia joins him a glass of wine in her hands, they sit in silence, Lydia must understand that he’s psyching himself up for the conversation with Scott, they stay there until guests start coming in people giving them odd looks mainly Stiles everyone knows Lydia Martin but the majority of these people haven’t seen Stiles since he was 10 and he’s changed a lot since then.

“Stiles!” A voice shouts as he makes his way to get a refill and Stiles turns around frowning at the girl who’s just shouted him.

“No way I haven’t seen you for like six years” She smirks, and Stiles eyes nearly pop out of his head as he realises who she is.

“Heather?” 

“I suppose I look different when I’m not naked and wet with you in the bath” She laughs taking a sip of her drink, Stiles see’s Danny spit out his drink obviously overhearing.

“Well we aren’t babies anymore, I can also bath myself” Stiles snorts she laughs and it carries on for a while before she brushes her hair behind her ear.

“Do you wanna grab a drink?” She asks, and Stiles is about to accept her offer he hasn’t seen her for so long, but he spots Scott with a pretty looking girl she’s looking at him worried he looks like he’s in pain.

“I’ll find you in a bit alright? I need to speak to Scott first it’s important” Stiles waves her off not even looking at her as he rushes to Scott’s side.

“Scott dude you okay?” Stiles questions grabbing hold of Scott by the arm his best friend looking up at him, his face collapses with relief.

“He was fine he had two sips of a drink then just started moaning in pain,” the girl says eyeing him warily, her eyes fall on Stiles' hip looking at his wand poking out he moves his plaid shirt a bit to move the wand from view.

“It feels like my whole bodies on fire” Scott tells him and Stiles nods looking up at the moon noticing stupidly for the first time that it’s just started to rise.

It’s a full moon, crap!

“Come on I’ll take you home my cars outside” Stiles tells him grabbing him by the shoulder and he goes to take him outside, but the girl grabs hold of him.

“I can take him, I’ve not had anything to drink yet and my car’s here too,” She asks.

“Don’t worry” Stiles waves her off “I’ve had to deal with this one since I was three I can handle him” 

“Stiles dude I feel weird,” Scott says in what can only be described as a whimper.

“I know buddy, I know, I’m gonna get you out of here okay?” Stiles tells him basically dragging his best friend out of the girls hands and helping Scott out into his car they’d been shoved around a bit by dozens of people showing up for the party but he eventually makes it outside and helps Scott into the passenger seat of his car.

He’s about to drive off when he notices the girl that was with Scott inching closer to an SUV across the street, as she approaches the car the driver’s side window opens and Stiles see’s at least three grown men that he couldn’t before due to the blacked-out windows, the girl says something and the driver nods leaning out to kiss her cheek before speeding off.

The last thing Stiles sees is her getting in her car as he’s speeding off himself in the opposite direction the SUV went.

He shakes out of his thoughts by Scott moaning again in pain.

He decides without conscious thought to take him back to his own house before the last thing either of them needs is Melissa finding her son in full on werewolf mode when she gets off shift.


	7. Full Moon

“Stiles?” Scott asks blinking up at him finally awake, the last thing the teenager remembers is he’d passed out in the passenger seat of Stiles’ car.

“I’m here dude” Stiles says in a supportive voice.

“It hurts still, turn the light on it’s dark I can’t see you” Scott asks him and when he doesn’t hear Stiles move the confusion in his voice is audible “Stiles?” 

Stiles flicks his wand in the direction of his car and puts it away again just as the headlights flick on the clearing is lit up in the artificial light of his high beams and after Scott gets used to the light so that he can actually see he looks around the clearing.

“Why the hell are we in the forest? You were supposed to be taking me home” Scott asks managing to stand up with the help of the tree that was behind him, the full moon that was also behind him is climbing higher and higher it will reach its peak soon and Scott’s going to transform.

“I was going to take you to my house but as I passed the clearing I thought this would be safer for everyone” Stiles tells his best friend.

“Safer? Stiles what are you talking about? I need bed and my mother needs to check me over I probably have a bug” he tells Stiles before doubling over in pain his breath coming out in grunts.

“I’m sorry Scott but you aren’t going to get rid of this like you did the chickenpox, dude you’ve been turned into a werewolf, I didn’t have time to brew a wolfsbane potion for you but it wouldn’t be any good at this point anyway, you’ve got to drink a goblet full of the potion each day leading up to the full moon it won’t stop you transforming it’ll only let you keep your human mind in control I don’t even have the ingredients to even begin to brew it, I’ll have to take a trip into New York after these next three days and get them for you after I try and help you out for the next full moon” Stiles rants he’s cut off when he sees Scott’s eyes flashing a vivid gold colour, he makes a guttural snarling noise and Stiles didn’t notice before because he was trying so hard to let Scott know what was going on but the change has already started, his nails are growing his teeth are too if the amount of slobber coming from his mouth has anything to do with it, his ears are also pointy like well like an actual wolves ears.

He looks more human than the werewolves he’s used to reading about in the wizarding world though so that’s something he guesses. Human-werewolves aren’t as beast like as the wizard-werewolf he already knew this, and It’s been widely documented but it’s different to see face to face.

“Incacerata” Stiles says his voice filled with hesitance the tree Scott was using to claw and stand up with suddenly transfigures each and every branch coming off the trunk snaking into thick metal chains that wrap around Scott and bind the werewolf to the tree trunk, locking him in place.

The howl of frustration Scott let’s out shakes the forest.

The full transformation takes hold and Stiles has to look away from his best friend the pain and anger of the thrashing werewolf makes Stiles own chest ache.

He rests his head on his car’s hood it’s not as cold as he’d like it to be due to the lights warming up the metal, but it stops him from looking at Scott in pain so he’s not complaining.

He stays there for what feels like hours listening to the running of his engine and the growls of frustration coming off his best friend.

His head snaps up when he hears the snapping of several branches, he scans the forest spinning 360 degrees trying to find the source of the noise but he doesn’t see anything out there that is until he’s suddenly thrown harshly onto the floor a massive weight pressing down on his chest as he lays sprawled on twig and moss covered forest floor twigs and pine needles sticking into his body everywhere as he’s looking up into the electric blue eyes of a snarling werewolf.

Stiles isn’t an idiot he knows what those eyes mean, his hand grasps wildly scratching against the gravel trying to grab at his jean pocket where his wand was.

He finally manages to grab his wand pointing it upwards and as he’s sure the werewolf either snarls the word ‘Cunt’ or ‘hunter’ at him he manages to wheeze out “Depulso” which was a miracle considering the werewolf that was strangling him weighed about 300 pounds which by the feel of him on top of Stiles was solid muscle.

The clearing is momentarily lit up by reddish-white light emitting from his wand and then the 300-pound solid stone werewolf flies off him with the spell, the force of which was pretty weak considering Stiles barely managed to choke the incantation out between breaths as the werewolf flies off Stiles one his boots kicks out viciously and hits Stiles in the ribs and they immediately flare with pain he’s sure they’re broken, it’s a miracle the werewolf flew all the way over to where Scott was chained up because Stiles needed to distance to get to his feet a grunt of pain escaping his lips from his ribs as he does so.

Werewolf Scott doesn’t seem to like this werewolf at all lashing against the chains his sharp clawed hands ripping the jeans of the werewolf in front of him, giving Stiles the extra seconds he needs to steady himself and train his wand at the other werewolf that attacked him, but after one growl from the man Scott stops growling and stares at the man his features however are still 100% werewolf.

The werewolf… or maybe he should be called Adonis because seriously this dude has drunk a beautification potion or ten… the werewolf looks at Stiles and his eyes keep shifting to his wand in wonder.

“Stupefy” Stiles calls with as much power in his voice he could manage what with his lungs burning from the pain radiating from his ribs.

The spell is a direct hit but like with the other werewolf he fought not so long ago, the blue-eyed beta just shrugs it off just not as quick as the alpha did.

“Seriously that should be doing way more to you than that, stupid werewolves gonna give me a complex” Stiles moans to himself mostly if any of the duelling club hear about this they’ll take his captaincy from him and laugh him out of Hogwarts.

Scott obviously decides he doesn’t care much for the other werewolf again because he manages to claw the dude’s leg to the point where Stiles is sure he can see the sticky wet blood seep into the forest floor.

The werewolf turns his electric blue eyes away from Stiles to snarl at Scott his clawed hand raises and strikes down going in to slash at Scott’s face Stiles wand swishes in the air and he doesn’t even mutter a spell but the hand that goes to claw Scott is stopped in mid-air the air around Scott turning blue for a split second.

If Stiles had the time to contemplate anything at all other than the werewolf that had turned the furious glowing blue eyes to face him again he would have been freaking the fuck out about the fact that he had just cast a non-verbal spell for the first time ever, sure he can cast the tripping spell without the use of a wand but a non-verbal spell like that wasn’t going to be taught until his next school term and he doesn’t know how the hell he did it.

The werewolf growls again and if Stiles had any self-preservation he would have ran for the hills, but he doesn’t it’s taken him a stupidly long amount of time to realise the werewolf isn’t a wizard and spells that are easily countered by a wizard won’t be countered by this werewolf.

“Locomotor Wibbly” Stiles chants enjoying the sight of the werewolf collapsing his legs like jelly, growling in frustration as he tries and fails to get up.

“Why the hell are you trying to hurt my friend” Stiles asks making sure to stay out of reach the werewolves legs might be like actual jelly, but you’d be a fool to get in close they don’t need legs to kill you in seconds.

“Friend?” the man growls out and holy shit his voice does stuff to Stiles “I’m trying to protect him from you, filthy hunter” he spits.

“Hunter? Do I look like a hunter? I’m dressed in plaid for god sake, does the fact that I’m brandishing a magic wand not mean anything to you at all? Or do all the hunters in America use sticks to make things that couldn’t naturally happen? Not that I’m saying there aren’t any wizard hunting families in this world because god knows the amount of prejudicial idiots there are in this world but I am not one of them I’d suck at the whole blood thing, I can hurt maim, scar, sure if they try and hurt me hell I could probably even cut off somebody’s limb if they tried to kill me or my dad or Scott over there but that’s only if the need ever arose, but I’m also the good kind of wizard so I’d cauterize the wound and wrap it in bandages so they wouldn’t bleed out” Stiles snorts carrying on his ramble “Why did your alpha turn him into a werewolf and attack me the other night?” Stiles asks his arm and wand pointing in the direction of Scott who’d resumed his thrashing about.

“I don’t have an alpha” he growls out he’s stopped trying to stand up he’s just sitting down on the forest floor on his ass his legs open in a V.

“Fine you’re an omega then, don’t omega’s usually stay away from places where an alpha is? Especially considering this alpha seems to be a nut job on a rampage” 

“I came looking for my sister…” the man looks him up and down he must decide something because he looks to Scott thrashing about then back to him “If he really is your friend then we’re on the same side, I can help teach him how to control himself during the full moons”

“Just like that out of the goodness of your own heart?” Stiles questions eyebrows raised in a way that makes him look like he’s got a unibrow.

“Of course not, I’ll help train him then, he and you with that magic stick of yours or whatever the hell it is can help me kill the alpha” He growls standing up with great effort his legs shaking from the strain the pain on his face makes Stiles legs protest just by looking.

“Why do you want to kill the alpha?” Stiles questions taking a step back even though the werewolf hadn’t attempted to attack him.

“He killed my sister and took the alpha power off her then cut her in half and dumped her like she was nothing in the woods and as soon as I find out who this alpha is I’m going to repay the favour” He growls eyes flashing the sincerity in his voice is what has Stiles waving his wand in Derek’s direction.

“Try and double cross me or Scott and not only will I kill you but I’ll do it slowly I’m thinking it might be good to trap you in a constant vortex of fire while shooting you full of projectiles then eventually just turning you into a tree for the rest of eternity” Stiles smiles and the dude actually flinches at the mention of fire.

“I have no reason to hurt you” 

“You just tried to kill me a second ago” 

“I thought you were a hunter trying to kill a newly turned human who hasn’t harmed anyone I was looking out for your friend” He growls.

“Finite Incantatem” Stiles waves the spell he’d used to make his legs like jelly fades away the werewolf falls to the floor with a grunt his face turning to look at Stiles and shooting him with an unimpressed look “Who the hell are you?” Stiles questions.

“Derek… Derek Hale” the man says getting up and brushing a lot of mud of him.

“Well Derek Hale, wanna explain to me what the fucks going on and why is there a werewolf running around?” Stiles questions.

“My family used to live here, in Beacon Hills” Derek says 

“I remember, your family still owns like half the landmarks in town” Stiles interrupts Derek looks unimpressed with the interruption.

“My entire family was trapped in our home and burned alive by werewolf hunters quite a few years ago, my sister and I are… were the only two that survive, well us and an uncle in a coma, we moved out of this godforsaken hell hole but a few months ago she saw some pictures online about killing in Beacon Hills, weird symbols carved into animals so she came back to check on the town, I never heard from her again”

“Jesus sorry dude” Stiles says leaning against his jeep.

“Don’t call me dude” Derek warns “What the hell are you? How the hell could you do all that stuff with a little stick?” 

“Hey, it’s not about the size of the stick it’s how you use it” Stiles protests before flashing scarlet realising the innuendo “Ignore that… I’ll tell you, but you’ve got to tell me everything that you can about werewolves then? I only know about the wizard type werewolves not the human kind”

Derek looks at him confused but agrees with a nod.

They didn’t stop talking and swapping information until the sun came up, Scott long since been curled up in a ball at the bottom of the tree as far as the chains allowed him.


	8. Derek Hale

“Dude how the hell has this tree got chains for branches?” Scott’s voice makes Stiles jump a little bit, Derek had been in the middle of explaining about different supernatural creatures his former alpha and mother Talia had told them were around Beacon Hills he was being told about a mental health facility where there was a secret basement that catered for crazy supernatural when Scott had finally woken up it was 7am the sun bright in the sky and Stiles was honestly surprised Derek was so nice.

Stiles had a sneaking suspicion Derek was only nice to him and answered all his questions because he was so powerful, and he’d already came across the alpha and had fended him off once before without injury but with great effort and Derek may have been a werewolf since birth apparently, but he’s an omega now that the alpha has killed his sister for her power so he’s not that powerful alone, he needs Stiles and Scott to kill the man or woman that killed his sister, plus he’s never even heard about the magical community before and didn’t know wizards and witches existed obviously some things are secret even to other supernatural creatures.

“I did that sorry, you would have killed me if I didn’t” Stiles smiles he grabs his wand and goes to undo his transfiguration, but he pauses looking towards Derek “He’s alright during the day right?” he asks.

“As long as he doesn’t get his heart rate going or gets pissed off” Derek shrugs.

“Who the hell are you? Stiles why am I chained to a weird tree in the middle of the woods? Where the hells Allison? Crap what time is it? I’ve got to be at Lacrosse” Scott says his eyes darting everywhere.

“Raparifarge” Stiles says with a wave of his wand and in seconds the chains that bind Scott are gone and the branches that were there last night are there again.

“How the hell did you do that?” Scott asks his eyes wide and trained on Stiles wand.

“I will explain that but how about we go to the diner? I’m not particularly skilled at food related charms and I’ve been out in this preserve for like 11 hours I need grease and coffee stat” Stiles tells his best friend going over to grab Scott’s hand and help him up.

“Explain please?” Scott asks looking from Stiles to Derek a confused look on his face.

“That’s Derek he’s a werewolf like you” Stiles smiles.

Stiles enjoys Scott’s jaw hitting the floor, but the smile fades from his face when he realises his best friends’ life is never going to be the same again.

At least he gets to tell his best friend a secret he’s been keeping from him for years.

“Before we go anywhere those clothes need to be cleaned” Stiles says looking at the mud caked all over Scott.

“In case you haven’t noticed we’re in the middle of the woods there isn’t exactly a washing machine around” Scott tells him his voice slightly hysterical because of the werewolf thing.

“I don’t need a washing machine” Stiles smirks his wand pointed at Scott’s clothes “Scourgify” he says and walks back to his jeep smirking at the shocked look on his best friends face as he rushes after him.

/////////////

“My head hurts” Scott moans his head hitting the diner room table, Derek snatches Stiles milkshake up with his super-fast reflexes to avoid it spilling all over the table.

“Thanks” Stiles smirks grabbing his milkshake and slurping some down, Derek just grunts he’s not as chatty as he was to Stiles last night just adding little bits of information that Stiles leaves out.

“You actually can’t get headaches now” Derek supplies helpfully.

“Not helping dude” Stiles shakes his head looking over his milkshake to Derek.

“Don’t call me dude” Derek growls.

“I need to get to lacrosse” Scott says suddenly going to stand up “I need to go home crap my mother’s going to kill me” 

“I called her she thinks you’re staying with me because I just got home, she’s pulling a double anyway so she’s not home till like 2pm there was a big car pile-up in the next county and a lot of the trauma patients were sent to Beacon Hills” 

“What did you say to Allison?” Scott asks with a frown.

“Nothing just told her I was taking her home, hey listen about that girl did you guys get chaperoned by like 3 grown men or something? Because as I was putting you in my jeep last night I saw her going over to a SUV some man leaned out the window and kissed her cheek and then she went and got in her own car” 

“No, she came to my house and picked me up” Scott frowns

“I need to get going to Lacrosse” Scott says standing up.

“Scott you can’t dude, you need to get ready for tonight’s full moon” Stiles tells his friend his arm reaching out automatically to grab his friends’ sleeve.

Scott stiffens in Stiles grasp his nose pointing upwards like a dog and his puppy dog eyes look in the direction of the door, two seconds later the girl Scott was with at the party comes through the door with a man and a woman.

Scott dives back into his seat trying to stop Allison from seeing him he hisses out “She’ll think I was blowing her off if she sees me now” Scott tells him.

Stiles glances at Derek to roll his eyes to let the other man know how put out with his best friend he was but Derek looks damn right murderous, his eyes tracking every minuscule movement Scott’s date and the other two are making.

“Derek what is it?” Stiles questions, Scott looks in Derek’s direction again.

“Scott’s little girlfriend comes from a family of werewolf hunters” Derek practically growls his eyes flash blue for a second as he stares over at them.

Stiles arm dives under the table and squeezes Derek’s leg his eyes widening probably to a comically wide state his hand not currently feeling up Derek’s impossibly hard thigh muscle points to his own eye to indicate that his eye was flashing, Derek looks down at the hand on his thigh and when he looks back up his electric blue eyes are back to their normal confusing colour, greenish with a lot of different specks of other colours.

Scott starts protesting and argues with Derek about how Allison is a nice girl, Stiles watches the three as the waitress points to a booth far away from their own, the tall man looks over his eyes moving from Stiles to Derek his eyes widen, and his smile drops off his face, his jaw clenching and a look of hate takes over the man’s face.

“Time to leave” Stiles hisses throwing Scott a look that has the protest dying from his lips and following along silently.

Derek throws a few bills on the table paying for the meal and Stiles practically pushes them both out the diner as fast as he can, it didn’t however go unnoticed as they were stared after by not only Scott’s date from last night but her father as well.

“So, what now?” Stiles questions as they get to his jeep in the parking lot.

“I’m going home to shower” Scott tells him.

“I’ll drive you” Stiles tells him grabbing his keys out of his jeans.

“Dude no!” Scott practically growls out.

“I need some time alone, I’ve just found out my worlds been turned upside down, I need a little time alone to get my head around it, I’ll phone you and come find you before sundown so you can use the magic stick to chain me to a tree again” Scott tells him before taking off in a jog towards his house which is a good twenty-five blocks away.

“The woods aren’t the best place to chain him up” Derek speaks up after a minute of Stiles watching Scott jog away, it makes him jump a little.

“Why?” Stiles asks as he turns around to face the werewolf.

“Scott’s little girlfriend? Her entire family are werewolf hunters and have been for generations” 

“Fuck sake” Stiles rolls his eyes making his way to the jeep.

“Get in” Stiles tells Derek and to his immense surprise Derek listens to him.

“Where are we going?” Derek questions.

“To find a place for Scott to be locked up” Stiles tells him taking a sharp left.

///////////

They pull into his driveway and Stiles is practically out of the car before he takes the keys out the ignition.

Derek stays seated in his car staring up at the house and Stiles rolls his eyes and gestures for him to come in.

Derek follows, and Stiles is in the hallway before Derek has even stepped through the door, when Derek finally follows him inside he pauses his head tilting and his eyes widen.

“Yeah I know don’t worry come on” Stiles nods him in going into the Den a reluctant Derek behind him.

“Stiles?” His dad questions his words die in his throat for a second before recovering and his sheriff persona comes into place “And Stiles’ much older friend?” His dad puts on a smile and Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Easy Cujo, down boy” Stiles says and laughs when Derek’s eye twitches at the dog jokes “Not you” Stiles tells Derek taking a seat.

“You make a new friend?” Noah asks looking at his son and then back to Derek not so suitably sizing him up.

“Trust me dad if he wanted you dead, you probably would be before you even tried to grab your hidden gun taped under the desk in your office you think I don’t know about” Stiles sits down at the kitchen table a sigh escaping his lips “You remember that werewolf that attacked me? Turns out it was a very active wolf” Stiles smirks.

“Fuck my life” Noah sighs sitting in the seat in front of his son his elbows leaning on the case file he was looking over.

“Accio whisky” Stiles mumbles and in a second the bottle of jack is zooming into his hands he materialises three tumblers for him to pour it into as well.

“If your giving me whisky without moaning at me it must be bad” Noah tells him pouring whisky into two of the three glasses pushing one towards Derek who takes a seat and grabs it “You don’t get to drink though, start talking” 

“Well for me it all started with Scott getting bitten by the werewolf and turning into a werewolf, but it starts a little bit further than what I know, Derek?” Stiles questions.

If anyone asks he was taking this meeting between his father and Derek extremely seriously and he absolutely wasn’t smirking at the fact that Derek despite being a big bad werewolf was stammering an explanation out to his father.


	9. Happy Birthday

Stiles bruises had bruises!

He’d spent the past two nights with Derek keeping Scott chained up and from killing people, the days were spent researching anything and everything he has in his school books about werewolves and using the web as well.

The final night of the full moon coincided with Stiles birthday except blowing out a candle at midnight wasn’t on the cards for him because werewolf Scott decided he didn’t care about his health and broke his ribs in order to escape the chains Stiles had conjured and it took all night and a lot of scrapes and bruises on Stiles part to capture the teen werewolf again.

Derek had complimented Scott’s impressive speed for a newly turned werewolf when Stiles managed to put the full body bind curse on Scott, Stiles had just glared at the older werewolf and just barely refrained from putting the full body bind curse on him as well.

He crawls into his bed Scott crawling in next to him completely exhausted from the late night his father had been leaving the house as they were getting in simply telling them “You both look awful, I’m going out for a few hours” obviously going to get Stiles party set up Stiles still didn’t know what the hell they were doing and was totally confused as to where the party was going to be but considering he has very few friends mainly just Scott he doesn’t think it’s going to be a big affair, but right now he didn’t care, as they zombie shuffled into the house, his father did take one look back at the both of them and rolled his eyes telling them to shower before they crashed because they were caked in mud.

Scott had opted to have a nice hot shower whereas Stiles just quickly made himself clean with the wave of his wand barely able to raise his hand to mutter the incantation the tiredness of the last few days finally catching up with him as he faceplants onto his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, not even waking up when Scott climbs in freshly showered.

He’s woken up way too early for his liking and it’s only the smack from Scott next to him that has him sitting up on high alert, his wand pointed at his door before his eyes are even open.

When he actually does open his eyes, he puts his wand down and glares at Scott he’s been asleep for six hours it’s only 3 pm and the room is completely devoid of any danger.

“What was that for?” Stiles asks the glare isn’t even noticed by Scott who doesn’t even move his head from the pillow just moves his hand to point at the window.

“The hooting is driving me crazy” Scott tells him voice coming out in a small growl, Stiles sighs as he gets up and walks to the window, he’s going to have to use his left-over potion ingredients and brew a pepper-up potion if he’s to survive his birthday.

He throws open his window and he’s attacked by seven different owls all off them pecking him, Scott jumps up and growls until he hears Stiles laughter “All right, all right that’s enough guys” Stiles stands and the owls all try and jump in front of one another little packages and letters stuck to their legs all wanting him to take their delivery first.

“Hey Elio” Stiles smiles reaching out to stroke the brown barn owl, he pecks at his fingers in greeting letting out a happy hoot that Stiles had chosen him first.

“You know these owls?” Scott questions looking around the room at admittedly weird sight.

“Yeah they belong to my friends at Hogwarts “Elio, Olive, Barney and Quinn here are my dorm mates’ owls and these other two are Dodger she belongs to a friend of mine from Gryffindor and this tiny little bundle of fur is Napoleon and he belongs to another friend from Hufflepuff” Stiles smiles reaching out and untying all the packages and letters.

“Hufflepuff?” Scott asks more to himself than an actual question.

“I can’t believe you guys have flown all this way, thanks guys, if you guys are hungry the woods here are filled with mice and other pray for you guys” He only had to say the word mice and they all were fighting to get out, the door of his room is nudged open and his own owl flies into the room, landing on his shoulder to nibble his ear asking permission “Go ahead but be careful” Stiles tells jinx and watches as the owl flies out after it’s friends.

“Your life is like a mix between doctor Doolittle and Mary Poppins,” Scott tells him through a yawn Stiles just smirks collecting all his packages and letters and takes them down stairs, Scott trails after him, before leaving him in the living room opening his packages and reading the letters.

Soon the smell reaches his nose and Stiles picks up the wrapping paper to put it in the recycling bin in the kitchen and Scott smirks turning around with two plates of pancakes a small candle stuck in one of the stacks.

“You didn’t give a chance to light it” Scott moans.

Stiles beams at his best friend and waves his wand the candle wicks ignite and Stiles makes his way over to grab his plate closing his eyes and makes a wish as he blows out the candle.

“Thanks” Stiles smiles giving him a hug.

“Happy Birthday” Scott cheers as they make their way to the table.

“So, what have you and my father planned for me then?” 

“Well I’m not going to tell you that, it’s a surprise, I can tell you that I’ve invited your new best friends” 

“New best friends? I have no idea who the hell you're talking about, but I know that tone of voice and your jealous” Stiles smirks across the table to Scott as he bites into the pancake, the chocolate chip goodness filling his taste buds.

“Well, you’ve been sending your owl to her all the time with love letters” Scott fires back.

“Because she’s smart as hell and she’s helping try and figure out who the hell the alpha is” Stiles rolls his eyes. “Hell, even Danny and Jackson are helping” 

“Oh” 

“Yep, it’s nice to know you still love me enough to get jealous though Scotty” 

“I’m not jealous,” Scott tells him his cheeks coloured pink, Stiles just huffs and takes another bite out of his pancakes “Fine maybe I was jealous but only the same amount as you when you met Isaac” 

“That is different, and you know it! That man is trying to steal you from me, I saw it in his eyes” Stiles protests.

“Oh, please he isn’t trying to steal me from you, and the only thing you saw in his eyes was pure lust, he’s had a boner for you ever since he saw you in all my pictures at home” Scott rolls his eyes whilst Stiles bites down on his forkful of pancakes so hard he almost chips a tooth on the metal fork.

“Ow,” Stiles mumbles then looks up at Scott a minute later when his tooth finally stops hurting.

Scott and Stiles argue for the better part of two hours about Isaac’s crust on Stiles before Scott finally smiles like the joker off Batman and orders Stiles to drive Scott back to his own house.

It’s not subtle at all and Stiles figures out his birthday surprise is at Scott’s house, it’s confirmed true when Sties takes Scott home and he gets a massive ‘surprise’ shouted at him from his father, Mellissa, Lydia, Jackson, Danny and Isaac, when he opens the door to Scott’s house.

He honestly couldn’t be bothered with his birthday, he just wants to catch the alpha before he goes back to School In September, but his dad looks so proud and is beaming so much at Stiles that he can’t do anything but pretend to have a good time.

//////

Three hours into the part Stiles is bored as fuck everyone else seems to be having a great time, his father left twenty minutes ago because he had the night shift and Melissa has just finished hugging him as she has the night shift as well.

Scott, is in the living room after she leaves playing on the ps4 challenging Jackson to some game, Lydia and Danny are playing some card game and Isaac had to leave like 30 minutes into the party something about his father not wanting him to be out late, he peers into the living room and everyone is busy so he walks into the back garden of the McCall house, he doesn’t know why he does it but he jumps Mellissa’s fence into the preserve that lays at the back of the house.

He keeps walking not sure why he left the comfort of his little birthday party at Mellissa’s, not sure why he’s walking through the preserve when he knows exactly what is in it.

But the sound of a howl when he’s been walking for thirty minutes has him running in the direction of the howl, he comes across a burned out husk of a home within 5 minutes of running in the direction of the howl, he’s too busy looking at the burnt out shell of a home that he almost misses the whimpers that are coming from around the side of the house.

When he finally hears them, he rushes towards the noise no concern for his own safety, something inside of him telling him to rush forwards, when usually he’s rushing away from danger or duelling it in the duelling club at Hogwarts.

His eyes try to adjust to the darkness and he’s having no luck at all, it’s only the light of the moon reflecting off the blood that’s pouring out of Derek’s wound that actually has Stiles pausing and looking in the direction that he’s supposed to.

“Derek?” Stiles hisses throwing himself on the floor practically jumping on top of Derek “What the hell happened?” Stiles hisses his hand pressing down on the wound on Derek’s stomach.

The only words Stiles hears hissed back are “The Alpha”


	10. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long!!!!!!!!
> 
> Things have been hectic then I didn't have any motivation to write whatsoever so if anyones still reading i'm sorry.

Stiles was doing his best to heal all the small wounds of Derek’s that he can, he’s not a massive healer, he can brew awesome healing potions but, his healing spells are limited to minor cuts and bruises and maybe deep gashes “Your lucky you’re a werewolf and can heal yourself because healing magic isn’t my speciality” Stiles tells Derek as he conjures bandages for the massive claw marks across Derek’s chest, Stiles has to bite his lip to stop from throwing up he’s sure he can see Derek’s lungs through his open chest.

“How did you find me?” Derek hisses out when stiles want traces over a particularly nasty gash on his torso.

“I’ve not got a clue, I just felt like I was needed somewhere like I needed to find something, so I set off walking jumped over Melissa’s fence escaped my birthday party and I ended up here” Stiles shrugs as thick bandages wrap around Derek’s torso again.

“Sorry I ruined your party” Derek tells him smiling or trying to a wince makes the smile turn into a frown of pain his lips pinching.

“Your covered in blood Jesus Christ, Derek why the hell did you go after the alpha alone!” Stiles rolls his eyes “Scourgify” Stiles says with a wave of his wand sighing in relief as Derek’s blood both old and dry crusted on is cleared from his skin.

“I didn’t go after it I was getting planning permission to tear this place down and rebuild since I still own the land, I was planning on dropping off present to you for your birthday at Scott’s since he’d invited me to the party, I smelt the alpha outside Scott’s house so I chased it to stop it from going after Scott, got a claw in then ran here the thing chased me and well you saw what it did” 

“You got me a present?” Stiles questions.

“That’s what you got out of that?” Derek laughs the laugh hurts Stiles can tell but Derek manages to put on a brave face.

“Sit up?” Stiles tells Derek trying to get the older man into a sitting position and leaning against the almost collapsed wall instead of laying on the floor, it pains Derek to move but he’s eventually sitting up against the wall and Stiles leans in close using his wand to heal the small cuts and scrapes that are all over Derek’s face, the most Stiles heals the more Derek’s super werewolf healing can focus on that massive one on his chest.

It’s not until he’s looking in Derek’s eyes that he realises how close they are he’s leaning in and Derek is too, Derek’s eyes looking from Stiles eyes to his lips when the sound of someone stepping on a floor board breaking behind them has Stiles turning around so fast, he’s sure his neck clicks.

“Depulso” Stiles shouts his wand flying through the motion the person flies through one of the walls thankfully it’s not a load bearing wall so what’s left of the house doesn’t fall down around them, he’s got another spell on the tip of his tongue when they yelp of pain registers in Stiles ears.

“Shit Scott?” Stiles questions walking over to see his best friend.

“Have I mentioned how much I hate your powers?” Scott asks as he lays in a heap amongst the broken wood and plaster.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles questions.

“You left in the middle of your party, of course we followed you” Lydia says coming into Derek’s old house heels clicking on the ancient floor her lips curling up in disgust of being in this place.

“Yeah sorry I felt like something was wrong so I walked in the preserve and came across Derek bleeding out I was using what I could to heal him but my specialty is Defence against the dark arts, potions, transfiguration and charms maybe care of magical creatures at a push but my healing spells are limited to deep gashes” Stiles tells her.

“It’s a shame I can’t use my wand I’m great with healing spells” Danny says coming in with Jackson.

“Of course, you are, your great at everything” Jackson rolls his eyes he finally notices Derek and lets out a small hiss “Jesus Christ has anyone noticed the extremely hot bandaged almost naked guy in the corner”

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear you say that” Danny says glaring at his boyfriend.

“What you can’t say he’s not objectively hot” 

“I can hear every word” Derek growls out.

“We need to move him he can’t stay here” Lydia says cleaning Scott off with a simple spell.

“Not really in a massive moving mood” Derek says the slightest movement has him wincing.

“Don’t worry you don’t have to move I’ll carry you” Stiles says.

He gets three separate snorts one from Scott, the other from Jackson and the final one from Derek himself.

“You three do realise Stiles is a hell of a wizard, don’t you? You’s all carry on treating him like he’s a weakling and nobody would be able to find the body if he decided to kill you because he would literally transfigure you into a matchstick and throw you in the trash” Lydia glares.

“Aww Lydia didn’t know you cared” Stiles smirks walking over to Derek.

“Locomotor” Stiles chants waving his wand at Derek the older werewolf flinches but opens his eyes when he doesn’t feel anything.

He looks down and realises he’s floating a few inches off the ground.

“Don’t worry Derek this spell is basic we’ll have you back to Stiles house in no time” Danny smirks.

“My house?” Stiles questions.

“Well you said your dad knows right it’ll be easier for Derek to heal up in your house, besides you could probably brew a potion to speed up the healing” She tells him and Stiles nods because yeah it makes sense.

They all leave Derek’s burnt out shell of a home and walk back in the direction of Scott’s where his Jeep is and all’s Stiles can think about is that if Scott hadn’t interrupted Derek and he would have kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating making this a Stiles/Isaac/Derek fic let me know if anyone likes that Idea or if people are against it.


	11. Hunters

“Should I be worried Derek Hale is half naked and wounded in the guest bedroom?” Stiles dad asks making him jump from his place in his father’s study that he was using to brew his potion.

“Jesus dad are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Stiles asks throwing some more ingredients in the cauldron looking at the book to make sure it was the right amount, the potion is taking the absolute longest time to brew just his luck Derek will be fully healed by the time it’s ready to be drank but if that happens the healing potion will be handy to have around for the next time Derek almost gets killed.

“I’m serious Stiles do I need to have the talk with you again? Might I also add you’re sixteen barely and he’s twenty-two”

“You’re a little late dad Derek and I have already slept together” Stiles says with a sigh looking up.

“Really?” His dad asks his eyes widening and his face becoming his Sheriff face.

“No dad not really!” Stiles hisses out “I’ve known the guy a week, I don’t just jump into bed with the first hot guy I see, besides have you seen him?” Stiles questions with a point to the ceiling “He is hot like hell and no way attracted to any of this, I doubt I could even get him to be interested in me even if I spiked his coffee with a love potion” Stiles laughs.

“Then why is he half naked in the spare room?” Noah questions.

“Because I found him half dead in the woods because this alpha nearly killed him, he was protecting Scott’s house and the alpha was about to attack everyone inside he lured it away and nearly got himself killed in the process,” Stiles tells him.

“Shit” Noah says, and Stiles couldn’t nod more.

He looks down at his book and repeats his dad’s word “shit” 

“What is it?” 

“I need an ingredient for the healing potion, it’s a common one so I’ll find it at a pharmacy do me a favour and stir this every five minutes keep the colour green if you don’t stir it and it turns pink, it’s going to be useless” Stiles tells his father grabbing his car keys and rushing out the house when he checks his pockets making sure his wallet was still in there.

He tries his car and huffs out annoyed when it won’t start, the engine light is blinking, and Stiles hasn’t got time for this so he hops out the car and makes his way out of the drive on foot the pharmacy is only ten minutes away he can walk.

It’s possibly the biggest mistake he could make as he doesn’t even make it three minutes from his house when he’s hit on the back of the head with something and his vision swims, he feels himself being lifted before the world turns black.

///////////

He comes back to the land of the living with a gasp and a splutter, he’s not used to people throwing a bucket of water over his head.

“Finally awake then Mr Stilinski,” A voice says in front of him and Stiles' eyes snap open the bright light behind the man harsh, but Stiles manages to keep his eyes open, his eyes adjust to the dark fairly quickly and he recognises the man in front of him.

“What the hell? Why did you kidnap me?” Stiles asks trying to stand up it’s a little impossible due to the thick ropes wrapping around him to keep him in the chair.

“Well I’m trying to figure out what the hell your game is” The man says and seriously, Scott just had to go on a date with the daughter of a hunter.

“I don’t usually play games, I mean I was a fan of monopoly when I was younger, but I’ve not played that in a while,” Stiles tells him with a glare.

“Yeah not what I meant, I was wondering why the hell you reported a werewolf to the MUCUSA when your running around with him, in fact you’ve got him in your bed as we speak, so I’m trying to find out what the hell your deal is, why you’d risk getting expelled for using magic days before your birthday when you would have been able to use magic legally and report an alpha on the loose when you’re running around playing house with him” 

“Okay first Derek isn’t the alpha that attacked me in the woods, he’s been helping me try and track it” Stiles growls.

“You expect me to believe that? That he’s doing it out the goodness of his heart?” he asks grabbing a chair and placing it in front of Stiles taking a seat on it.

“Believe what you want to believe, but Derek isn’t helping out the goodness of his heart, he’s doing it for revenge” Stiles tells him.

“Revenge for what?” The hunter asks looking interested leaning forward in his seat.

“The werewolf killed his sister and stole the alpha power from her”

The hunters eyes widen and he gets up leaving Stiles alone for what feels like hours but was only probably half an hour max, when he comes back in he’s got his daughter with him she waves her wand mutters a spell and Stiles flinches but opens his eyes in relief when the ropes that bound him to the chair fall away.

“Tell Derek Hale to stop hunting the werewolf that’s my job” 

“I don’t think you get the whole his sister was murdered by this dude and he’s trying to make sure whoever stole her alpha status doesn’t do any more damage in the town his family used to call home before some hunter burnt them all alive” Stiles says sarcastically rubbing his wrists to get some circulation.

“Some hunter burned his family alive?” Chris asks his eyebrows shooting up.

“Yeah in the old Hale house, they trapped his family inside with mountain ash and set the place on fire”

“Wait his name is Hale? Derek Hale?” Chris asks the shock evident in his voice even his daughter looks at him weird.

“Yeah” Stiles nods slowly.

“I lived here when the Hale fire happened with my sister and father, I went away on a hunting job when I came back it’s all the town could talk about, we moved away a few months after that” Chris says, and his eyes look like he’s looking back.

“So, what you’re saying is a family of werewolves got burned alive and there were two hunters in town at the time? Were they wizards and witches too?” Stiles questions looking to Allison’s wand.

“I’m the only witch in the family the rest of my family are no magji’s” Allison lets him know.

“Didn’t you just say you worked for the MUCUSA?” Stiles questions Chris.

“Yeah but only freelance as a werewolf hunter, I only know about the magical world because Allison’s a witch” 

“So, I’m guessing your family are the ones that burnt Derek’s family alive? If I was you, I’d leave town before he figures that out”

“I’d like to see him try” Allison says with a snarl her wand raising higher.

“I’d help him, they deserve to be brought to justice” Stiles snarls back.

“They followed the code” Chris tells him stepping forward trying to defuse the tension.

“You believe that?” Stiles questions.

“My dad’s dead, but if Kate had anything to do with this then I’ll handle it she’s my sister”

“Stupefy” Stiles shouts feeling smug satisfaction when the spell hits Allison and she’s blasted back falling unconscious her wand flying out of her hand, Chris looks from his daughter to Stiles he goes for his gun on his belt but Stiles is faster “Petrificus Totalus” Chris’ body snaps together going ridged as the spell takes effect he falls backwards almost landing on his daughter.

“That’s for kidnapping me, the next time I’ll make sure I hurt the both of you and tell my father who’s the sheriff and have you locked up, you come after me, my family or my friends and I’ll make sure to transfigure you into a statue and keep you in my back yard until the day you die, stay out of our way and we will stay out of yours as well, and keep your daughter away from Scott the last thing he needs is the daughter of a werewolf hunter trying to kill him” Stiles hisses to the man as he’s forced to stare up at him.

He makes his way out of the Argents house he takes great pleasure in stepping on Allison’s wand so forcefully that it snaps.

The house they’re in is full of boxes and Stiles makes his way out thankfully nobody stops him.

He sighs as he makes his way home, it’s started raining and he has no coat on, his hands are shaking more from the encounter than anything else, he can’t believe he’d just knocked out Scott’s girlfriend and threatened a werewolf hunter, Jesus Christ what is his life?

The start of the year the most stressful thing was his exams now he’s running around with werewolves.


End file.
